The internet and the internet of things provides a myriad of computing devices by which people can use, access, share, download, copy, consume, modify, and discuss content and applications that are also often stored across a great number of different repositories. Some applications provide a means by which a person may collect content in one repository either via establishing an actual content copy or a link to the actual content copy. Further, such a person may establish a relationship to another person with whom content can be shared through various means including by access to the repository of content such that both people can use, access, download, copy, consume, modify, and discuss the content.
However, once access is granted to the second person, the second person can edit, remove, destroy, ignore or otherwise control the content therein. The initial person does not have very much control over how and when the second person views or uses the content.
Note that the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features.